dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Willow quotes
This page lists Willow's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'Willow' 'Tools' *Axe- "It's very sharp." *Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." *Shovel- "Not great for fighting." *Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." *Pickaxe- "It's very pointy." *Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" *Razor- "Why did I build this?" *Razor (Shaving an awake beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." *Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" *Hammer- "I prefer sharp implements." *Pitchfork- "Three times pointiness." 'Lights' *Campfire (upon being built)- "I like fire." *Ashes- "Awww. It's all over." *Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I could watch it for hours." *Fire Pit (burned out)- "I should make the fire come back." *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Burn!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "This fire is small and boring." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should make the fire come back." *Torch- "Fire is so pretty." *Torch (run out)- "My precious fire is gone!" *Willow's Lighter- "It's my lucky lighter!" *Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." *Miner Hat (run out)- *Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky!" *Lantern- "Fire is not meant to be contained like this!" 'Survival' *Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in" *Piggyback- "I made a backpack out of butts!" *Bird Trap- "I'll catch those creepy birds." *Bug Net- "I can catch a bug!" *Fishing Rod- "Hook, line and stick!" *Straw Roll- "It smells like wet." *Fur Roll- "It's too frilly." *Tent- "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." *Trap- "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll have to do." *Honey Poultice- "Eww, do I have to?" *Healing Salve- "It burns! But where's the fire?" *Heat Stone- "A fire would make this even better!" *Heat Stone (cold)- *Heat Stone (warm)- "Heat without the flame... what fun is that?" *Heat Stone (hot)- "Look at how it glows!" *Umbrella- "I love the colour!" *Compass- 'Food' *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It's going to take a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" *Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." *Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Hurry up, dirtpile. Feed me!" *Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "Stupid thing needs poop." *Ice Box- "That is the opposite of fire." *Drying Rack- "I want to hang some meat!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "Come on meat, dry already!" *Drying Rack (finished)- "It's ready!" 'Science' *Science Machine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." *Alchemy Engine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." *Prestihatitator- "I can use the hat like a cauldron!" *Shadow Manipulator- "A dark and powerful energy radiates from it." *Winterometer- "It would be better if it measured fire." *Rainometer- "Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!" *Lightning Rod- "All the lightning can come here!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "All glow but no fire." *Gunpowder- "Oooooooooh! Shiny!" 'Fight' *Spear- "Feel my wrath!" *Ham Bat- "Pleased to meat you!" *Boomerang- "It's not the most exciting weapon." *Boomerang (hit self)- "Stupid boomerang!" *Blow Dart- "It's a... thing." *Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." *Fire Dart- "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." *Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." *Grass Suit- "A waste of flammable materials." *Log Suit- "Now I can take on the world!" *Marble Suit- "If I have to fight I might as well be protected." *Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." *Tooth Trap- "It would be better with fire." *Shelmet- "It fits my head." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "Less defense! More offense!" 'Structures' *Bee Box- "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" *Bee Box (with honey)- "Yay! I can steal honey!" *Birdcage- "Bird prison!" *Birdcage (occupied)- "Ha! I have you now!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Stupid bird. Wake up!" *Pig House- "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture." *Pig House (occupied and lit up)- "He's doing pig things in there." *Pig House (occupied and lights off)- "You jerk! Let me in!" *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." *Hay Wall (placed)- "That looks so flammable!" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "I hate hiding." *Wood Wall (placed)- "That could totally catch on fire." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "These are surprisingly heavy." *Stone Wall (placed)- "Eh. I guess that's OK." *Chest- "It's a trunk for my junk." *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- "Less reading! More burning!" 'Turfs' *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Carpeted Flooring- "It's surprisingly scratchy." *Cobblestones- "Hastily Cobbled Stones." *Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." *Turfs- "A chunk of ground." *Fungal Turf- "The ground is boring." 'Refine' *Rope- "Some short lengths of rope." *Boards- "Boards" *Cut Stone- "I've made them seductively smooth." *Papyrus- "I bet it'd burn!" *Purple Gem- "Weird" *Nightmare Fuel- "Eww, it's still warm!" 'Magic' *Prestihatitator- "I can use the hat like a cauldron!" *Shadow Manipulatoe- "A dark and powerful energy radiates from it." *Meat Effigy- "That is my insurance policy." *Pan Flute- "Music is so boring." *Nightmare Fuel- "Eww, It's still warm!" *Night Light- "It's like fire, but purple!" *Night Armour- "Like being wrapped in smoke." *Dark Sword- "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" *One-Man Band- "I can do the pyrotechnics, too!" *Bat Bat- *Chilled Amulet- "Boo to this." *Nightmare Amulet- "Has science gone too far?" *Life Giving Amulet- "I feel so safe wearing it." *Fire Staff-"I don't want to set the world on fire." *Ice Staff- "It's a... thing." *Telelocator Staff- "It's quite a rush to use." *Telelocator Focus- "I can feel the magic!" 'Dress' *Sewing Kit- "But destruction is so much more fun!" *Rabbit Earmuff- "At least my ears won't get cold..." *Straw Hat- "What a nice hat." *Beefalo Hat- "What a nice hat." *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." *Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" *Winter Hat- "It's not warm enough for my liking." *Top Hat- "What a nice hat." *Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." *Breezy Vest- "Now I'll be with my friend forever." *Puffy Vest- "Not as warm as a good fire, but still pretty good!" *Bush Hat- "Too passive!" *Garland- "It smells like prettines." *Walking Cane- "I can walk more easily with this!" 'Ancient' *Thulecite Medallion(min)- "Looks normal to me." *Thulecite Medallion(rising low)- "It's warning me." *Thulecite Medallion(rising high)- "The fuel is coming to life!" *Thulecite Medallion(max)- "It's almost humming." *Thulecite Medallion(receding high)- "I think it's turning off." *Thulecite Medallion(receding low)- "I guess it's nearly over." *Lazy Forager's Amulet- "It picks up my burning materials for me!" *Magiluminescence- "It seems to absorb the darkness around it." *Construction Amulet- "I feel my mind open when I wear this." *The Lazy Explorer- "It gives me a headache." *Star Caller's Staff- "It's magical." *Pick/Axe- "It's so useful!" *Thulecite Suit- "Not sure I want to wear this." *Thulecite Club- "This will keep the nasties at bay." 'Nature - Plants' *Evergreen- "It looks like it would burn well." *Evergreen (chopped)- "One less tree in the world." *Evergreen (burning)- "YES! BURN!" *Evergreen (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Lumpy Evergreen- "Die in a fire!" *Log- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." *Log (burning)- "That's some hot wood!" *Charcoal- "Mmmm. Smells like fire." *Pinecone- "Hey there, tree seed." *Spiky Tree- "It looks dangerous!" *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now, are you?" *Spiky Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." *Marble Tree- "The worst kind of tree. The non flamable kind." *Sapling- "I should pick it." *Sapling (picked)- "Poor little limp tree." *Sapling (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" *Sapling (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" *Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." *Grass- "It's flammable a tuft of grass." *Grass (picked)- "Grass stubble is kind of useless." *Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass (burning)- "Fire! Wooo!" *Grass Tuft- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" *Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." *Berry Bush- "Mmmmm. Berries." *Berry Bush (picked)- "I want more berries!" *Berry Bush (barren)- "Eat poop, stupid plant!" *Berry Bush (burning)- *Berry Bush (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" *Reeds- "It's a burnable clump of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "I can't do anything with reed stubble." *Reeds (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" *Cut Reeds- *Plant- "I'll eat it if I have to." *Plant (growing)- "Hurry up, you stupid plant!" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Oh boy. Vegetables." *Marsh Plant- "It's all planty." *Spiky bush- "Ouch! It looks sharp." *Flower- "I don't have time to waste on flowers." *Petals- "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." *Evil Flower- "Ugh, that smells terrible." *Dark Petals- "Ew, they're sticky." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Stupid mushroom." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Hey! You! Get up here!" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- 'Nature - Objects' *Bee Hive- "It's full of bees!" *Killer Bee Hive- "I had better keep my distance." *Honeycomb- "It's waxy." *Hound Mound- "Uh oh, I don't like the look of that." *Bone- "Oh my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." *Touch Stone- "I guess I could touch it?" *Harp Statue- *Marble Pillar- "I wonder if the rest burnt down." *Marble- "It's heavy!" *Merm House- "No-one would care if this burned down." *Merm Head- "That's what you get for being so stinky!" *Pig Head- "I guess I have it alright." *Pig Torch- "These pigs sure know how to have a good time." *Basalt Boulder- "It's too hard to break!" *Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." *Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." *Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." *Nitre- "There are tine explosions trapped inside." *Gold Nugget- "Where am I going to spend this?" *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "It's full of dead stuff, I bet." *Grave (dug)- "Better it than me." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?" *Animal Tracks- "It leads to my new friend." *Animal Tracks (found) - "I'll find you!" *Animal Tracks (lost its trail) - "Ohh... he got away." *Wooden Thing- "I like the way the symbols glow." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I'm making a monstrosity!" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I just want to see this world burn." *Ring Thing- "This is too precious to burn." *Crank Thing- "What's this part good for?" *Box Thing- "It feels warm." *Metal Potato Thing- "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape." *Wormhole (closed)- "Poke it with a stick!" *Wormhole (open)- "I wonder if he likes spicy food?" *Wormhole (exited)- "I'll have to burn these clothes!" *Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" *Skeleton- "Oh my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." *Spider Den- "That's just nasty." *Spider Egg- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." *Rabbit Hole- "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you." *Walrus Camp- *Walrus Camp (Summer)- 'Nature - Caves' *Plugged Sinkhole- *Sinkhole- *Rope to Surface- *Mushtree- "Gross. It's all mushroomy." *Red Mushtree- *Green Mushtree- *Light Flower- It's burning inside." *Light Bulb- "Bright!" *Stalagmite- "Rocks are boring." *Stalagmite (pointy)- *Spilagmite- *Slurtle Mound- "I should burn them out." *Rabbit Hutch- "Ugh. Stupid rabbits." *Fern- *Foilage- *Cave Banana Tree- 'Nature - Ruins' *Ancient Statue- "Drat, won't burn." *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "The dead can't get through here." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Oooo! An afterlife intercom." *Broken Clockworks- "Dead windup horsey." *Relic- "Old furniture." *Cave Lichen- "A crusty plant." *Ornate Chest- "Kind of tacky." *Nightmare Light- "Light without fire is unnatural." *Thulecite- "I don't think it would burn." *Thulecite Wall- "And they'll huff and they'll puff!" 'Mobs - Monsters' *Clockwork Knight- "It's a pony!" *Clockwork Bishop- "It's a bishop!" *Clockwork Castle- "It's a castle!" *Damaged Bishop- "Ahhh!" *Damaged Rook- "It has a nasty smile." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "I'm not afraid of you!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! You jerk!" *Hound- "What a jerk!" *Red Hound- "I actually kind of like this one." *Blue Hound- "Gross! Cold!" *Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp. I like it!" *Spider- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." *Spider (sleeping)- "I could take him." *Spider (dead)- "Ha! I showed you!" *Spider Warrior- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Maybe I should just leave that one alone." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "He had it coming." *Spider Gland- "Eeeeew it's slimy and stinky!" *Silk- "Mmmmmm. Smooth." *Krampus- "Stay back, you big jerk!" *Krampus Sack- "I've got a new bag." *Merm- "Eww, it's all swampy." *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous" *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "Ewwwww." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "It's quivering." *Baby Tentacle- "Awwww, they want hugs!" *Pig Guard- "I like his attitude!" *Werepig- "Bring it on, piggie!" *Ghost- "I can't kill what's already dead." *Mactusk- "Stop following me!" *Weetusk- "He looks tasty." *Walrus Tusk- "Nom nom nom." *Tam o' Shanter- "I kind of like the look of it." *Mosquito- "So annoying!" *Mosquito (picked up)- "Keep that mouth away from me!" *Cave Spider- "What a frustrating jerk!" *Spitter- "Get over here!" *Batilisk- "Cute little guy!" *Snurtle- "Kaboom!" *Slurtle- "I want to blow it up!" *Slurtle Slime- "I love this stuff!" *Broken Shell- "Heh. It broke." *Lureplant- "I bet a quick fire would take care of this." *Fleshy Bulb- "It's mine now." *Eyeplant- "They spread like fire." *Slurper- "Do they have little fires in their bellies?" *Ancient Guardian- "Poor thing. Trapped in this maze." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "They come from above." 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' *Beefalo- "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" *Beefalo (following)- "Er, are you following me?" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "They look even dumber when they're sleeping." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Ha! He's naked now!" *Beefalo Wool- "Ha! I stole his hair!" *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Even the babies are ugly." *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "WAKE UP!" *Nearby Bees- *Bee- "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous." *Bee (picked up)- "Pocket full of bees!" *Killer Bee- "I like the cut of that bee's jib." *Killer bee (picked up)- "Buzz!" *Stinger- "It's pokey!" *Pig- "Ugh. They're fragrant." *Pig (following)- "Ick. It's following me." *Pig (dead)- "I wonder how they taste." *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman- "Ugh. They look so stupid." *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- "I won that argument." *Frog- "He's too damp to burn." *Frog (sleeping)- "They're cute when they're sleeping." *Frog (dead)- "I showed him!" *Koalefant- "We will be great friends!" *Winter Koalefant- "He looks warm." *Rock Lobster- "We don't have much in common." *Pengull- "Run away tiny dancers." *Splumonkey- "Joke's on you! I can burn this poo." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' *Butterfly- "Flutter away, butterfly!" *Butterfly (picked up)- "I want to squish it." *Crow- "I think it's waiting for me to die." *Crow (picked up)- "Not so smart now, are you?" *Jet Feather- "A crow feather." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." *Snowbird- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather." *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It's rude to stare." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "At least it's not looking at me anymore." *Ashes of Eye Bone- *Chester- "He's so fuzzy!" *Rabbit- "He looks tasty." *Rabbit (picked up)- "I have him where I want him." *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "I wish they didn't run away!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "They're like little fires in my pocket!" *Mandrake- "That's not a normal plant" *Mandrake (following)- "Now that's just creepy!" *Mandrake (dead)- "Why did this plant have a face?" *Mandrake (cooked)- *Mandrake (knocked out by)- 'Mobs - Tallbird family' *Tallbird- "I don't think it wants to be friends." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" *Tallbird Egg- "Does it like fire?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Fire makes them so much better." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Arise my phoenix!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Ugh. Crunchy." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is there such a thing as too much fire?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs more fire!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "How long is this going to take?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "I'm getting tired of waiting." *Smallbird- "Not quite a phoenix, but still cute, I guess." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you hungry?" *Smallbird (starving)- "Ok, ok! I get it, you're hungry." *Smallish Tallbird- "I feel like he understands me." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "He sure eats a lot." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't look at me! Get your own food." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "No! Bad birdy!" 'Mobs - Bosses' *Treeguard (Leif)- "He looks flammable!" *Living Logs- *Spider Queen- "Kill it with fire!" *Spider Hat- "Who's your mommy!" *Deerclops- "Holy crap!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Stop staring at me!", *Ancient Guardian- 'Mobs - Other' *Maxwell- "He's so condescending." *Pig King- "Blech. What a slob." *Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him." *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." 'Food - Meats' *Bird Egg- *Bird Egg (cooked)- *Rotten Egg- *Monster Meat- "Gross. It's full of hairs." *Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still gross." *Monster Jerky- *Meat- "I could make this better with fire." *Cooked Meat- "I've tasted better." *Leafy Meat- *Cooked Leafy Meat- *Jerky- *Drumstick- "I should gobble it." *Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." *Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." *Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." *Morsel- "I could make this better with FIRE!" *Cooked Morsel- "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." *Small Jerky- "Chewy, but satisfying." *Koalefant Trunk- "Well, part of him is still cuddly." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." *Frog Legs- "I've heard they are a delicacy." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." *Batilisk Wing- "Yuck." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- 'Food - Fruits' *Pomegranate- *Sliced Pomegranate- *Durian- *Extra Smelly Durian- *Dragon Fruit- *Prepared Dragon Fruit- *Berries- "Red berries are the best." *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." *Cava Banana- *Cooked Banana- 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn- "High in fructose!" *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "The earth is making plantbabies." *Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." *Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." *Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" *Hot Pumpkin- "How did it turn into a pie..." *Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." *Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." *Red Mushroom- "I like the colour." *Green Mushroom- *Blue Mushroom- 'Food - Crock Pot' *Mandrake Soup- *Turkey Dinner- *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' *Seeds- "Farming is boring." *Seeds (specific)- *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em" *Honey- "Sweet and delicious!" *Butterfly Wings- "No more flying for that butterfly!" *Butter- "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty." *Rot- "At least it's still flammable." *Red Mushroom (picked)- *Red Mushroom (cooked)- *Green Mushroom (picked)- *Green Mushroom (cooked)- *Blue Mushroom (picked)- *Blue Mushroom (cooked)- 'Misc Items' *Blueprint- "This will save some experimentation." *Gears- "These must make them move." *Ash- "All that's left over after fire has done its job." *Red Gem- "So pretty!" *Blue Gem- "Ugh. This one is ugly." *Yellow Gem- "It sparkles." *Orange Gem- "This one makes my fingers tingle." *Beard Hair- "Uh, where did this come from?" *Manure- "Ew. Nasty. But useful." *Guano- "It burns like normal poop." *Melty Marbles- *Fake Kazoo- *Gord's Knot- *Gnome- *Tiny Rocketship- *Frazzled Wires- *Ball and Cup- *Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." *Mismatched Buttons- *Second-rate Dentures- *Lying Robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Dessicated Tentacle- 'Adventure Mode' *Failed-"You win THIS time, Maxwell." *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- *Divining Rod *Divining Rod (cold) *Divining Rod (warm) *Divining Rod (warmer) *Divining Rod (hot) *Divining Rod Base *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock) *Divining Rod Base (unlocked) *Maxwell's Door *Maxwell's Phonograph *Maxwell's Light *Maxwell's Toothtrap *Maxwell's Toothrap (went off) *Beemine (Maxwell's) *Sick Wormhole *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- *Other character on Nightmare Throne- 'Announcements' *Generic- "It's a... thing." *Freezing- "The cold! It burns!" *Turning Winter- *Lighting a fire (1)- "Tee hee!" *Lighting a fire (2)- "Pretty!" *Lighting a fire (3)- "Oops!" *Lighting a fire (4)- "I made a fire!" *Lighting a fire (5)- "Burn!" *Battlecry- "It's you or me!" *Battlecry (on prey)- "Get over here!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Stupid pig!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Grrrrar!" *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Ew, kill iiiit!" *Leaving combat- "That's what I thought!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "I'll get you next time!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "Get over here, pork chop!" *Leaving combat (Spider)- "Bleh. I'll kill him later." *Leaving combat (Warrior Spider)- "Not so tough now!" *Dusk- "Night is coming. I need fire!" *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "I need more light!" *Failed to do something- *Failed to craft something- *Trying to sleep during the day- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- *Trying to sleep near monsters- *Hounds are coming- "Show yourself!" *Deerclops is coming- *Inventory full- "I can't carry anymore stuff!" *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "That tasted terrible!" *Eating (stale food)- "That was kinda gross." *Eating (painful food)- "Ugh! Nasty!" *Hungry- "I need food!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." Category:Character Quotes